A Valentine's Date
by tardisa
Summary: Jaime and Cassie go on a Valentine's date / Oneshot / Have a happy Valentine's Day everyone :)


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Summary: Jaime and Cassie go on a Valentine's date

I'm open to any constructive criticism :)

& finally have a happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**A Valentine's Date**

* * *

**Mount Justice  
February 12, 17:16 EDT**

Jaime looked ahead, eyes laid on the cheerful blonde. He took a deep breath before walking towards her. A bouquet of daisies in his hand. He had never asked anyone out for a Valentine's date before so he had a right to be nervous. Though it did seem like a good idea. Well, that was what the older girls who bugged him to ask her out had said.

And he did like her. She was not only fun to be around but she was also understanding and compassionate. There was just something about her that would make his pulse and stomach flutter. And naturally he'd think that feeling would subside after a while but it didn't. Instead, it grew stronger and there was nothing he could do about it.

The Hispanic hadn't realised that he had stopped walking. He was lost in his thoughts, who could blame him? He really cared about Cassie after all. He was staring at her, admiring her features. He noticed her eyes glistening with hope and wonder. And how her hair seemed to reflect off rays from the setting sun. Personally, he didn't like how the day seemed to go by so quickly. Nonetheless, she looked breathtakingly beautiful, like an angel.

Blue met brown. She gave him a puzzled look as she walked towards him. Blood rushed to his face. "Can't back out now," Jaime sighed.

"Did you say anything?"

"Oh, nothing."

They stood in an awkward silence. It didn't help that the others were watching in anticipation. He could hear Gar joking that things were going smoothly.

"Jaime? Are you okay?" She asked. Her question startled him and shook him back to reality. "You look a little pale."

"What? Oh! No thanks, I'm fine Ese."

"Well, okay then. I should go." She walked away before adding. "That girl must be lucky."

"Uh, what girl?"

She giggled and pointed to the flowers. "Hope things go well Jaime!"

She wanted to sound supportive but she couldn't hold back her disappointment. And jealousy. She shook her head, she shouldn't be jealous. Not about this. It shouldn't even be a big deal but it sucked that she couldn't do much about how she felt for him. The more she tried to get over him, the more she thought about him. And it wasn't like there was any reason to get over him. It wasn't like he was a villain or anything. She sighed, "Guess I'll have to be a good sport about it. That's the least I can do as a friend."

She went back to the kitchen, hoping to find Jaime and apologise for her attitude. She did find Jaime but she was cut off before she could say anything.

"Cassie. Look, you're an amazing person. I always have fun with you and you're someone I can depend on. Would you like to… " He struggled with words, "Uh, spend time with me on Valentine's Day?"

She couldn't believe her ears. Were they playing a trick on her? Just a moment ago she was sulking. It all happened so fast; she didn't really know what to say. Well, she knew what to reply but words failed her. So she eventually settled on a nod with a smile. A smile that would show him how truly happy she was. And he smiled back. This Valentine's was going to be great.

* * *

**Mount Justice  
February 14, 15:47 EDT**

"Guys! It's not a big deal. I'll just wear something comfortable. Jeans with a sweater should be fine!" Cassie yelled. She appreciated the fact that the older girls were helping her. Barbara, Karen and M'gann were like her sisters, she looked up to them but sometimes they were somewhat overenthusiastic. Her outfit for the night was the least of her worries. She was more anxious about getting through the night. Afraid that nerves would get the better of her. She was very excited though. But excitement couldn't prevent the embarrassing scenarios running through her head.

"No, trust us. You should wear a dress. You'll look lovely and someone won't be able to resist you" Karen said with a wink. The others laughed as Cassie glared. "Fine, okay I'm kidding."

"You better be!" She snapped, "A dress? Won't I be cold?"

"You can always wear a cardigan?" Barbara offered.

"I don't know if I can do this," the blonde confessed. "I mean, I like Jaime but what if I end up embarrassing myself? He probably won't see me the same way ever again."

"Cassie," M'gann replied. "You have nothing to worry about. Jaime likes you for who you are and you've done tons of things in front of him before."

"Yeah, he likes you! Who can't? You're loveable!"

"Just go for it, girl! You can do it. And if for some reason he breaks your heart, he'll face our wrath." Karen joked.

Cassie felt much better and reassured. A confidence boost certainly did the girl good. She smiled before adding, "So, which one of these dresses should I wear?"

* * *

**Mount Justice  
February 14, 19:28 EDT**

The Hispanic teenager held a bouquet of roses in his hand. Tapping his foot as time went by. A thought had occurred to him. What if she had stood him up? It was absolutely ridiculous that he would've thought that. After all, the date was going to be at the cave (courtesy of the older girls) and she had been at the cave the whole day.

She looked ahead, finally coming out of her room. She wore an orange sundress that represented her fun and playful personality. And it complimented her fair skin tone as well. Her wavy hair cascaded down her right shoulder. She wasn't wearing much make up either but she really could do the 'natural' look justice.

She looked up and her eyes met his. Her stomach did a flip and she tried looking nonchalant but her smile failed her. He wore jeans with a white T-shirt that was partially covered by a black leather jacket.

"You look great. These are for you." Jaime said as he handed her the roses. She smiled and their hands brushed as he passed it to her. She couldn't ignore her racing heart.

"Well, they did a good job. Thank them!"

"No seriously, you look nice."

Blood rushed to her face and her makeup couldn't hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

* * *

Dinner was delicious, thanks to M'gann. They were now going for a walk at the beach, by the cave. The air was cool and windy. And there was a comfortable silence between them. It was relaxing to get away from the cave, away from all the chatter and noise.

He didn't know when but the both of them stopped walking. Cassie had been admiring the scenery, the sea under the splendid starry night sky. Jaime however, watched Cassie who was lost in her own world. He noted how she looked absolutely enchanting under the moonlight.

"Are you cold?" He asked to which she nodded. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and she knew it wasn't from the cool breeze. His jacket smelled of cinnamon and she couldn't deny feeling comfortable in his warmth.

"Thanks," she said, "Not just for the jacket, but everything. The night has been wonderful. Thank you."

"No problem." He replied while looking at her. Then it hits him that they're standing really close. Her lips are right there and if he just lowers his head…

He does it without much thought. It felt right and natural. Her lips are soft and she smells of peaches. Her hands go behind his neck, her fingers around the nape of his neck. He didn't think kissing her would be this _amazing._ He could just do this forever.

She closes her eyes and smiles as they part. This Valentine's was great.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't add Scarab to the story because I felt that he would give a different, less romantic feel to the story. Just wanted to clear that up, thanks for reading :)


End file.
